


A Pirate's Gem

by Kallyx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Manga & Anime, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallyx/pseuds/Kallyx
Summary: A wealthy girl with big dreams decides to run away from home and join a pirate crew. Soon after she decides to make her own crew, which will dominate the seven seas. That is until her crew tangles courses Captain Arthur Kirkland. She knows his face, she's met him twice before. He's not a pleasant man, he's a scoundrel. Someone to be feared. He'll kill you in an instant, and he's got a particular interest in the female pirate. And he'll do anything to get what he wants.Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the artwork seen in this story





	1. Chapter 1

I was pinned down on the wooden floors of a ship I prayed I would never meet again. I could feel a deep cut on my right side oozing warm blood. It stung badly. My face was no better. There were multiple cuts on my cheeks that were spilling red. I could feel my left eye swelling shut. My lip was busted and I could taste the blood as it seeped into my mouth and down my throat. My biggest concern at the moment, however, was the man on top of me. With one hand holding mine above my head he straddled my hips so escape was impossible. 

“Looks like you lose” he gloated as his other hand slowly reached for the knife hidden beneath his coat. “You are very brave, I’ll give you that, to do something like becoming a pirate. Most pirates I know would have killed you before you even had a chance to take out your cutlass.”

“I am not a fool,” I replied, completely offended. “I know that most people frown upon my decision, so much so as to hunt me down. But I can hold my own thank you very much.”

He scoffed “Sure doesn’t look like it. Don’t overestimate yourself. I easily brought you down, and I am being merciful by not ending this pathetic reign of your’s right now.”

I thought about spitting in his face, but he was right I was overpowered, but that didn’t stop me from taking a stab at his pride. 

“Funny, I’m sure François said there very same thing to you, because, you know, he brought you down just as easily.” Which was a bit of a lie, but I could see the anger in his face and that was enough for me.

Who is he, you might ask. Well he is Arthur Kirkland, captain of the Queen’s Grace even though he doesn’t officially work for the Queen of England despite some rumours about secret jobs and meetings between the two. He is one of the most feared pirates in the new age. He commands one of the third biggest ship and fifth biggest crew in recorded piracy history. Its rumoured that he started his pirate’s life as a young child. Grew up on the Queen’s Grace then killed the captain and half the crew that raised him.

Why am I laying on the top deck of a notorious pirate with that said pirate on top of me? Well that is a very good question in which I’m not really sure how to answer. I must say it probably started about eleven years ago when I was around eight years old. 

I was born into a rich noble family. I was the youngest and only daughter of four. To my father, I was nothing more than a possession to be traded with. I was not going to inherit any of the money. My brothers would be given sections of our property, I would be married off to some man twice my age. When I met my arranged husband for the first time, he was twenty. I smiled and curtsied at him, knowing one day I would be his property, and I hated the thought. At eight years old, I was already beginning to plan to run away. My father never showed any love towards me, my brothers paid little attention to me and I like to believe that my mother loved me but she was never around, too busy trying to make daddy happy.

Then, when I was about to turn ten, a new merchant came to town and started a stand at the local market. I don’t know what attracted me to him, I think it was his age. You could see the years in the wrinkles on his face and the memories in the length of his beard, or maybe he just had an honest smile, but I decided to look at the fabrics he was selling. He quickly became a popular stand to visit, not because of the goods he sold but of the stories he told.

Usually the stories were about his adventures at sea or the latest pirate who has claimed riches and fame. My favourites would be all about this horrible villain of a pirate who used fear to control his victims and his crew. The stories were so captivating. He would tell tales of real men and their adventures. Of real pirates! However, most stories ended the same. In maybe four months of listening about the life of a stranger, we would either find out that he was publicly executed at the closest town in English territory (my favourites were ones killed in front of the queen herself) or disappeared altogether, either they died by natural causes or a pirates sword or retired to some distant lands. I would sneak out of my house almost any day I could, just so I could listen to the stories he told. I used to talk with him all the time. When business was very busy, at points, he would allow me to help him with his shop, just grabbing fabrics, necklaces, bowls, whatever he was selling at the time and giving them to customers. He always handled currency and exchanges because it wasn’t a skill that I was taught, I sort of learned it myself so I was quite slow at it. To me the merchant, who’s name was Auger, was like the father I never really had. Of course every month or so, Auger would leave in order to stock up in goods but he would always return with more stories to tell.

When I was twelve, Auger came back with a story that really inspired me. It was about a female pirate whose husband was wrongfully hung. A family of noble’s wanted their farm, but couple were not looking to sell it. A few days later, some so called militia broke down their door and stole the husband from his home. He was accused of stealing from the nobles and spending it at a brothel. This meant he was accused of theft and adultery, two crimes punishable of death. The crowd pushed him into town square and hung him within the hour. It was a brutal death, one which everyone knew was unjustified. Rumours of the militia being paid circled through town. Many frowned upon this abuse of power, but no one was as angry as the woman. She vowed revenge, and three years later she had it. No one is quite sure how she did it. As the story was passed around, parts of it were twisted to make it more entertaining. Some say it was witchcraft, others say it was a paid assassin. No matter how she did it, the nobles were found dead inside their carriage. Their throats slit and their cheeks carved with her signature jolly-roger. A heart with bones behind. This was the beginning of the reign of Sylvia Caine, the deadliest woman to sail the seas. She installed terror within men’s hearts for almost seven years. However a terrible storm threw its rage upon her ship. Her ship crashed violently among the waves until the ship broke. She and her crew were never seen again.

Although it wasn’t a very happy ending for our lady pirate, I loved the story because it showed that women were more than just baby makers and prostitutes. So I devised a plan. 

After many hours of considering, planning, and weighing reward over risk, I decided to ask Auger if he could help me sneak out of London. He said no. I was out of my mind. I was a daughter of a very rich man and soon I would be married to an even richer husband. I nor my children would never have to work. It was everyones dream, except mine. After almost a year of pleading did he actual agree, but not until I was at least sixteen. For me that meant hope, a chance of escape from a life I didn’t want to live. My fiancé was already twenty-five, to me that was gross. Not even my oldest brother was that old. My brother was only eighteen, the thought made me want to vomit. 

The years went by, still almost everyday I went down to see Auger. When I was fifteen, he started to show me how to turn the bottom half of a dress into pants and shorts because Auger knew that I wanted to be a pirate and sail the seas and dresses would be a hassle to run and fight in. I bought a couple of men’s shirts and Auger helped me trim it to fit me. He also half taught me how to properly wield a sword and to fire a gun. I wasn’t any good at either of them, but at least in a fight it would look like I did. Finally the day came when I turned sixteen. A month before I was informed that my wedding was being planned and the ceremony would take place in half a year. I had no regrets leaving that wretched place, although I think I knew that I would miss my mother. I wrapped my newly made clothes in a cloth, stole my father’s coin pouch and emptied it into mine. I tried to make it seem like I was just going to the market, like I did everyday, but I was so full of excitement and anxious nerves, I couldn’t contain myself. I left right after breakfast. 

By the time I had finally arrived into town, Auger had already finished packing down his stall and was waiting with his donkey and bags of goods. It took us four days to reach the closest port. We stayed at an inn and travelled into the heart of the town everyday for two months before someone said they would take me on their ship as a cabin boy (well in this case, a cabin girl). It was an exciting moment, I would embark on a journey that I had could only dream about in stories. It was also a little bittersweet because this would be the last time I would probably ever see Auger. Although he didn’t really want to show it, he was getting old. The twinkle that was in his eye whenever he retold the adventurous stories of his life as a pirate, had slowly faded away. The whites of his eyes were tinted yellow with age. I believe he was going blind as well. 

Before I left, Auger gave me one of the many necklaces he wore and an emerald ring off his finger. The necklace was a simple silver cross with my name carved in the back and the ring had a golden band with a small, round, green gem, no bigger than my pinky toenail, on top. On one of his journeys, he had a blacksmith specially make the cross for me and he had gotten the ring as a gift from his father-in-law. I had no idea he had had a wife at one point but it was too late for me to ask him more about his life. With a final hug and goodbye, I set sail on the Rouge Rose or “Red Rose”. I was ecstatic! I could finally control my life the way I wanted to!


	2. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be found on Quotev, at @ IMWATCHINGYOUUU

It was a french pirate crew. The captain was François, an attractive man who was quite flamboyant. He was quite a new captain, but he was quite natural at leading. Although it took me a while and the whole crew was quite patient, I was finally able to speak basic french, but my accent apparently sucked ass. I was much better at listening and translating in my head than I was speaking. It was all good though, most of them had pretty good English, especially François.

It was a blessing to have. No one aboard was aware of my past, and I planned to keep it that way. I was no longer a spoiled piece of property. I was my own person.

It was about couple months after I boarded the Rouge Rose that I saw Captain Arthur for the first time. He was about twenty years of age and was rising to fame as a young pirate. He had gathered a crew of strong men and sailed the Queen’s Grace. It sounded like Arthur and François had known each other for a long time and were trying to agree on a truce. 

I was washing the floors of the top deck when the ship landed next to ours. Suddenly the crew started rushing out of the bottom decks, with weapons in hand, to greet our visitors. Suddenly the Captain came into view and was the first to board our ship. All men got into fighting position. Then François appeared on the scene. He said something and all his men backed down, but they were still pretty tense. I could almost hear what they were saying, the wind was blowing too loudly and was drowning out the voices but I could tell the captains were talking. Then there was laughing but from my position, it looked mockingly. Then there was more talking, a little bit of hair pulling and angry faces then more talking. Out of no where, Captain Arthur snapped his head in my direction and started to stare at me. I quickly put my head down and started to wash the floors again. I could see the new Captain’s bushy eyebrows burrow and he started to talk some more to François. They went inside to the kitchen. I could see the two crews eyeing each other up, daring someone to make a move. 

Finally the captains walked out. I was too far away to see any facial expressions to indicate how the meeting went. They shook hands, and Captain Arthur Kirkland boarded his ship with the rest of his crew. With one last look in my direction, he sailed off. 

For the next several weeks I bugged the rest of the crew to tell me all about this “Captain Arthur Kirkland.” It took me forever to get any information from anybody. I was dying to know the details of François and Arthur’s connection. Most people knew very little, saying that they grew up on the same ship. They never liked each other but most of the time they were able to tolerate the other. 

The second time I saw the English Captain was a year later. I was no longer called cabin girl, but I still had to do most of the cleaning since the other jobs included heavy lifting. It was a fairly friendly crew and I definitely enjoyed my time. They taught me how to wield a sword and shoot a pistol. François would always tell me to make my opponents underestimate me. Act weak so when I strike, they won’t expect it. I knew I would tend to go with that tactic most of the time, unless I really want to get it over with and I know that I can take down a guy. Although I wasn’t able to preform anything that amazing until after my time on the Rouge Rose. 

One day, about a half a year after the encounter of the Queen’s Grace, we entered a British port, hoping to stock up on food and booze. The port was especially known for its abundance of pirates. They were everywhere. A quarter of the whole population looked to be pirates, although half of the population looked to be military. Unless the citizens were to afraid to come outside. I couldn’t blame them. There were drunk fights everywhere. People were at taverns that littered the area. They drank way too much and somebody got into an argument and everybody had to join in and every time the soldiers came in and arrested quite a few people.

Anyways, I went out with a member of the crew, Mathew Williams. We were in charge of the shopping, because although I had graduated from cabin girl, I was still the lowest on a social status standing point. Mathew had to go because he lost a bet I was sure he was forced to take. Plus he was too nice to refuse. I also believe that since he spoke fluent English is was easier for him to communicate with me compared to some of the other crew members. So the two of us were stuck shopping for supplies while the rest of them drank, sang and had a merry time together. It was during this shopping time, that I saw the Captain once more. Although he wasn’t wearing a captain hat, his coat lined with gold and the jewelry that hung from his neck and wrapped his fingers gave the status away. 

He was closer to me this time and I could see the intensity of the beautiful emerald colour of his eyes. They looked like the jewel embedded into the precious ring Auger gave me before we parted ways. They matched his hay-coloured hair nicely, or at least thats what I thought. Although I do enjoy watching men who are sinfully charming, this man was also dangerous. The slight tensing of Mathew, who was walking right beside me reassured that warning. 

Behind the captivating man were two others, one was quite noticeably tall and muscular, the other, while tall, didn’t stand out as much as the other. The tall one had sky blue eyes and an almost childish smirk played upon face. The other had vibrant red hair and had a tobacco cigar hanging from his lips. Although it wasn’t uncommon for people, grown men especially, to smoke, I just hated the smell of it. My father always lit his pipe and blew tobacco rings just before afternoon tea. I still remember because I was the youngest, I always got the worse seat. Due to how the window was set up, the wind would rush in and blow the smoke right into my face. I hated lunch. My brothers would laugh at my as I tried my best to suppress the hot tears as they formed in my stinging eyes. The three of them looked quite intimidating, even though they were just browsing through stands. Perhaps it was just the way they held themselves up high, or the deadly weapons that were in plain sight. It didn’t matter because I knew what ever it was, they were meant to be feared. I was just about to tell Mathew that we should perhaps avoid the enemy pirates and turn around when we were quite unfortunately spotted. 

“Aw, Mathew, oh how it has been so long” a british accent rang out on top of the background chatter. I looked up to see that the emerald eyes had shifted from the stalls to my poor friend, who’s hand instantly went to his cutlass fastened to his side.

“Arthur” Mathew nodded as he started to attempt just to walk past him. A sword appeared unexpectedly from the Captain. It was pointed towards Mathews neck. Mathew did not looked surprised, almost as if he half expected such a action from his.

“Now where do you think your going? I have missed you so much” the captain cooed. The tall man looked almost uncertain of what the captain was planning. “You know my offer still stands. My arms are always open to family.”

This sudden information surprised me greatly. I must admit, Mathew and I were not outstandingly close, but I was surprise to hear anything about Mathew having family. Not that I just assumed he didn’t have any, Mathew was so modest, he just never talked about himself all that often. Although him having connections to Arthur Kirkland was a bit of a shock.

Mathew gently pushed the sword down and away from his neck. He finally looked straight at the captain. “I am already part of a crew and you need to understand that I have no intent of leaving right now. Please just leave me alone until I decide” he demanded as sternly as he could. I couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by those words. Perhaps he was being blackmailed or there was just something about Arthur that kept making him come back. How deep did their bond go? Were they really brothers or perhaps brothers by choice. The tall one looked a lot like Mathew, although there were obvious differences, they could defiantly pass as brothers. There were so many things I just didn’t understand at the time.

Arthur sighed and almost looked disappointed with Mathew’s answer. Then, finally he looked at me and I remember how my heart dropped. This was a very powerful man who could have easily killed right then and there. There was a gentle look to his expression, which I immediately knew was probably fake. This was a ruthless murderer, I always had to keep that in mind. 

His hand reached out and lightly grabbed mine. He brought it to his mouth and I could feel his soft lips brush my knuckles. “I don’t think we have formally met, M’lady.” He brought his head up and his eyes met mine. “My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland, I do pray that that disgusting frog of a Captain isn’t still forcing you to scrub floors? You must not be used to that, being bossed around. You had such high status before, correct?” 

I would love to say that even though I knew he was trying to get to me, I didn’t let him have the satisfaction of a reaction. But what he said caught me off guard and without thinking I jerked my hand out of his grasp. He smirk formed on his face and I all I wanted to do was punch him. 

“You have such perfect posture, like a real lady, there was no way you came of anything lower. Plus that ring is quite dashing. Must have cost a pretty penny.” He stepped closer to me and a hand glided down my back as to take a closer look at my ‘perfect posture’. Arthur numbly fingered my ring. He peered down at me and I must have looked like prey looking staring straight into the eyes of death. “You know, you are the second woman I know to have become a pirate. It’s such an honour. In fact I would love to invite you to join my crew but, alas, I am currently trying to recruit my brother back.” He removed his hand from my back and transferred it to the side of my face. It was hard to look his straight in the eyes. I was afraid that if I looked, I would become trapped in what ever he was planning. 

I looked over towards Mathew. He was staring at Arthur with an expression that I couldn’t read. It was a mixture of anger and confusion. His hands curled up into fists. He looked almost ready to tackle Arthur. I heard Arthur sigh as the moved from my cheek to my waist. I looked back at Captain Arthur, I guess a little bit of fear was in my eyes. 

“You are such a pretty girl. I do hope you don’t wreck that pretty face of yours. Alfred will be gentle, won’t you?” Arthur, with a sudden and graceful motion, pulled my sword out of its hilt with his free hand. He looked over towards the tall man and ‘Alfred’ nodded at him. As he ran towards me, I tried to run but I was already trapped. The arm around my waist held me against Arthur. I was trapped even before I knew I was in danger. I tried pushing away, but it was no use. He looked a lot stronger than he looked. Alfred's muscular arms easily took me from Arthur and swung me over his shoulder. I started kicking, punching, twisting, even trying to put more weight on one half of my body, hoping to tilt off Alfred’s shoulder. 

I heard a yell from behind and caught a glimpse of Mathew charging at the other two, sword in hand. I bit the arms neck. Whether it be from shock or pain, he let go of me. I took that opportunity to escape. Using his back and shoulder, pushed off from him and tumbled to the ground. The force of my kick knocked him to the ground. I practically jumped up and started to run. However, the man grabbed my ankle and my head hit the stone walkway. Unfortunately that caused me to black out.


End file.
